Antonio Sanchez
Antonio Sánchez (born November 1, 1971) is a Mexican jazz drummer. |title=Allmusic biography & performance credits |publisher=Allmusic.com |date=1971-11-01 |accessdate=2011-10-26}} video:Antonio Sanchez with Joshua Redman Antonio Sánchez was born in Mexico City and started playing drums at the age of five. By his teen years he had already begun playing professionally. He attained a degree in classical piano from the National Conservatory in 1993 and then moved to Boston, Massachusetts, to study at Berklee College of Music. After he graduated Magna Cum Laude in Jazz Studies, Sanchez obtained a scholarship for a Masters in Jazz Improvisation at Boston's New England Conservatory. Career While Sanchez was still at the Conservatory in 1997, his teacher, Danilo Perez, recommended him to Paquito D'Rivera for the drum chair in Dizzy Gillespie's United Nations Orchestra, which led to him touring with the orchestra. Later in 1997 Perez invited Sanchez to be a part of his acoustic trio which resulted in extensive touring, and the recording of the Grammy nominated album "Motherland". The tour resulted in his being heard by legendary guitarist Pat Metheny who invited Sanchez to join the Pat Metheny Group as its drummer after a series of auditions. The group recorded two albums with Sanchez. The first one, Speaking of Now, won a Grammy Award in 2003 in the "Best Contemporary Jazz Album" category. A DVD under the same name documenting the tour has been released. The second effort, The Way Up, was released in January 2005. Sanchez has been a part of various quartets and trios under Metheny's direction. The Pat Metheny Trio (Metheny on guitar, Sanchez on drums, and Christian McBride on bass) released Day Trip in January 2008 to wide acclaim amongst jazz critics. In 2012, he was the drummer on Pat Metheny's album Unity Band. In 2007 he recorded his first solo effort, Migration on Cam Jazz. The album includes Pat Metheny, Chick Corea, Chris Potter, David Sanchez and Scott Colley. All About Jazz called it "One of the best debuts of 2007." Sanchez said of the album: "I didn't want people to say this is a drummer's album...I wanted it to be something that could be from any instrumentalist. I thought in terms of music, not how many solos I got and if I blew enough chops or not. I wanted the music to be very melodic and accessible and with a lot of really good interplay." Antonio released his second solo effort, "Live in New York" in 2010 to rave reviews. The double live album was recorded at the Jazz Standard in New York after a US tour of Antonio's band which included Miguel Zenon on alto saxophone, David Sanchez on tenor and Scott Colley on acoustic bass. 2013 marks the release of his third solo album. "New Life" was recorded in January of 2012. It includes 8 original compositions and a band of who's who in the New York jazz circles. Dave Binney on alto, Donny McCaslin on tenor, John Escreet on piano and Matt Brewer on bass. All his solo albums have been released under the Cam Jazz label. Antonio has made New York City his home since 1999 and joined the Faculty of New York University in 2006.NYU Faculty Bio Discography Solo "Migration" with Pat Metheny, Chick Corea, Chris Potter, David Sanchez, Scott Colley, Antonio Sanchez 2007 CAM Jazz "Live in New York" with Miguel Zenon, David Sanchez, Scott Colley, Antonio Sanchez 2010 CAM Jazz "New Life" with Dave Binney, Donny McCaslin, John Escreet, Matt Brewer, Antonio Sanchez 2013 CAM Jazz Pat Metheny Group "Speaking of Now" Nonesuch 2002 "The Way Up" Nonesuch 2005 Pat Metheny Trio (Antonio Sanchez, Christian McBride) "Day Trip" Nonesuch 2008 "Tokyo Day Trip" Nonesuch 2008 Pat Metheny Unity Band "Unity Band" Nonesuch 2012 Chick Corea Dr. Joe 2008 Michael Brecker "Wide Angles" Verve 2004 Gary Burton "Quartet Revisited" with Pat Metheny, Steve Swallow, Antonio Sanchez Concord Jazz 2009 "Common Ground" with Julian Lage, Scott Colley, Antonio Sanchez Mac Avenue 2011 Bendik Hofseth "XI" Grappa 2009 References External links * Antonio Sanchez homepage Category:Drummers